La luna tras el espejo
by nyaza
Summary: “¿Quién eres?” Hay un mundo hasta entonces desconocido para ella, un mundo donde una niña de cabellos rubios le devuelve la mirada de ojos amplios y curiosos. Un mundo que se oculta tras el cristal, como la luna del día. Un mundo que empieza a descubri


**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Título:** La luna tras el espejo.  
**Palabras:** 930  
**Advertencias:** PG.  
**Personajes:** Luna - Luna/mirror!Luna  
**Resumen:** _"¿Quién eres?"_ Hay un mundo hasta entonces desconocido para ella, un mundo donde una niña de cabellos rubios le devuelve la mirada de ojos amplios y curiosos. Un mundo que se oculta tras el cristal, como la luna lo hace durante el día. _"¿Quién eres?"_ Hay un mundo que ella recién comienza a descubrir.  
**Notas:** _**lemmonpie** _dejó un request de luna/mirror!luna en un request que hizo _**todoplateado** _y yo vilmente me robé el prompt y lo moldeé a mi gusto. A mi defensa, una vez que la idea se había colado en mi cabeza, no quería irse y cuando intenté sentarme a escribir otra cosa lo único que quería salir era esto. Así que espero que a ella le guste y que Yami me perdone por robar el prompt de su propio journal XD.  
**Agradecimientos:** A _**sara_f_black**_ por darle una mirada y ayudarme a clarificar algunos conceptos que habían quedado medio al aire :D

-

-

-

Roza el frío cristal con el dedo. Piel cristalina y traslúcida que le devuelve la mirada desde el otro lado. El reflejo de alguien que es ella y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Una niña de cachetes blancos y rosas, de su edad, no más de trece añitos.

"¿Quién eres?" La pregunta imitada en los labios de la muchacha del otro lado, la cabeza ladeada, la sonrisa a medio hacer. "¿Quién eres?" repite y solo recibe el eco de sus propios movimientos como respuesta.

"Yo soy Luna," explica ella, y casi se siente frustrada porque la muchacha del lado opuesto del espejo replique los trazos de sus labios con tanta delicadeza. "¿Quién eres?" repite, pero simplemente no tendrá respuesta. Se limita entonces a observar, a rozar sus dedos contra el cristal, frío, impersonal y se pregunta si la muchacha allí encerrada se sentirá igual. Parece como porcelana su piel, sus ojos le miran con curiosidad, y aún así, solo repite aquello que ella dice, aquello que ella hace. No puede más que sentirse cautivada.

Cierra los ojos, esperanzada de que la niña, tímida, ajena como parezca, se anime a acercarse a ella, romper la barrera que las divide. En silencio espera. Pero no siente el roce, ni cálido ni frío. No siente las palabras que espera, ni el aliento sobre sus propios labios. Abre los ojos solo para ver el reflejo sonrosado de una joven niña de cabellos rubios. La ha visto muchas veces por los pasillos desde que está en Hogwarts, se la ha encontrado otras tantas caminando en aquel mundo pero incapacitada de visitar a los otros cuadros, siempre encerrada tras el cristal, pero Luna nunca se ha atrevido a acercarse.

Su mente le dice que allí tiene la respuesta, la niña tiene miedo, vergüenza, o algo indefinido, pero teme acercarse como hasta ahora lo ha hecho ella.

"Está bien. No te haré daño," apoya la palma de la mano contra el cristal, y la niña, con una sonrisa dulce que le sabe a propia, apoya su propia mano contra la de ella. Luna casi siente ganas de saltar, honestamente, lo hace, pero se contiene, temerosa de perder contacto. Un contacto que no es directo, que tiene barrera, pero que está allí. Latente. La muchacha le devuelve una sonrisa aún más grande, pero sus labios murmuran cosas que ella no escucha al tiempo que ella misma habla otra vez. "¿Ves? No hay nada que temer."

Se sienta en el suelo, al tiempo que la niña del reflejo le imita, sin nunca despegar sus manos. Luna se siente importante, la niña parece tan sola allí, siempre buscando su ayuda, siempre mirándole a través de esa puerta a un mundo que ella desconoce. Apoya su rostro contra el vidrio, y la joven lo apoya contra ella. No se rozan, no pueden, pero es simplemente gratificante.

Ya no la mira, imagina el calor que se pasa entre sus cuerpos mientras observa por la ventana de su habitación. "¿Cómo es allí?" pregunta. Nuevamente no obtiene respuesta, pero es lo que espera, así que continúa hablando, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en los labios. "Aquí a veces es solitario. Allí parece ser solitario. ¿Es solitario?" Puede imaginarla asintiendo aunque ya no se preocupe de verla. Sus cabezas pegadas y separadas al mismo tiempo es lo único que necesita. La presión aumenta en su mano contra la barrera que las separa.

"No importa, yo te haré compañía." Se gira levemente para observarle y los hermosos ojos saltones de su compañera le miran entre tristes y contentos. Luna casi quiere llorar porque le duele muy adentro. Importante e inútil al mismo tiempo. Apoya la frente contra el cristal, porque ahora sabe que su amiga no hablara aunque ella insista, pero si responderá a sus gestos. Entonces, apoya su frente y cierra los ojos.

"Podemos imaginar que estamos juntas. Un día te sacaré de allí. Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Te sacaré de allí y podré escucharte. Me gustaría escuchar tu voz."

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y puede ver una lágrima que recorre la mejilla de la niña, se la imagina húmeda, fuerte, sincera, la imagina tanto que cree sentir el reflejo de su dolor en su propio rostro.

"Te sacaré de allí. Pero por ahora, te haré compañía." Promete, y apoya sus labios contra el espejo. La imagen del otro lado le devuelve el gesto, y aunque Luna no puede sentirlos, puede imaginarlos. Cálidos, suaves, con sabor a naranjas, algo dulces como el chocolate. Algo suyos. Cuando se separa, llora, y no es la única. Cuando se separa, tiene ambas palmas de las manos contra el frío vidrio, deseosa de sentir el calor del otro lado.

"Eres bonita," murmura. En esos momentos le gustaría pensar, que aquella niña, no repite sin sentido. Esa niña tan lejana, le habla con la verdad. Esa niña le dice desde el otro lado, "_Tu también eres bonita._"

Vuelve a apoyar su cabeza contra el vidrio, una sonrisa rodeando su rostro, salpicada por el rastro de las lágrimas. Vuelve a observar el cielo, donde poco a poco se divisa el amanecer. Está cansada, la noche pesa sobre ella y siente como su cuerpo de afloja. Con el peso de los sueños sobre sus hombros, dentro, vacía y llena, Luna se siente feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por primera vez desde que ha dejado su casa y se ha hospedado entre aquellas paredes viejas llenas de misterios y aventuras, Luna sabe que ya no estará sola y que por esta noche dormirá acompañada.


End file.
